Sweet Baby
by Nicole08
Summary: What I imagined the characters thoughts to be from my favorite scene of the first incredible episode.


**Disclaimer:** All rights to the AMAZING tv show, Scandal, belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Studios.

**Authors Note:** This is my very first Scandal story. It was because of this scene that I became hooked on the show. I couldn't resist writing it exactly as seen the day it premiered, but adding my own flavor to it and thoughts that I imagine were running through the characters heads. Everything italicized is the actual dialogue from the episode. The rest is all me. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Sweet Baby**

By: Nicole

"_Where is he?"_

Where the hell is he she thought! Why wasn't the president in his Oval Office? She needed to see him at this very minute, this very second. It was imperative, and in the realm of love this moment equated a national security alert. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins as she tried to hold it together, knowing that if she didn't see him soon and get some answers then she would burst at the seams. But she would hold it together; she would force herself to hold it together. She was Olivia Pope after all and Olivia Pope always held it together. At least, that is, before she met Fitzgerald Grant.

"_It'll just be a moment,"_ the voice announced as the door slammed.

How is a moment defined and what does the time parameters of a moment consist of she thought to herself. This moment better be quick. The annoying ring of her phone interrupted her pacing and her thoughts. She fought the urge to hurl it across the room and instead just answered it, albeit hurriedly and in an annoyed manner.

"_Steven, I can't talk right now. What's wrong? Okay, I'll be there. I'm coming, maybe half an hour. Because I'm doing something, I'm coming. I, I have to go."_

His presence demanded that she put down the phone as he finally entered.

"_Livi, this is a surprise."_

Happiness was behind his eyes upon his first vision of her as he walked through the door. But as he studied her face he instantly knew that something was terribly wrong.

"_We're going to need the room please."_

Cyrus did not agree with his request. Although it had been some time since he had last seen Olivia, surely anything he had to say to her could wait.

"_Sir, you have to give the toast to the president of France in 10 minutes. Maybe you can find anoth –"_

"_We need the room."_

His words were final. His words were presidential. Everyone immediately left. Now he could finally be alone with the woman he was in love with. He had never seen her this upset before; she had always been so strong and unemotional in front of others. She was a rock and one of the strongest people he knew. But now…he didn't like what he saw; he didn't like seeing her like this. He saw pain in her eyes and he would never in his life want to cause her pain. He had to explain things to her, explain his reasoning and rationale, explain his feelings and the situation she put him in. But most importantly he had to let her know how he felt; how he has always felt.

"_Livi."_

She wouldn't let him continue. He had to know the depth of the sorrow he had caused her. Surely he knew how much she loved him. So why would he want to cause her pain. How could he cause her pain when he once claimed to love her.

"_Sweet baby." _

Those words. Their words. The words he created just for her. And now he had used them on another.

"_Sweet baby." _

How could he. How dare he. How dare he call Amanda by that name. The sweetness of those two words when they come from his lips were only meant for her; he created them just for her.

"_Sweet baby." _

The words were becoming painful now, as if daggers were stabbing her tongue as she tried to force the words out; once sweet and pleasant, but now vile and wicked. They once filled her with such profound joy and now they stripped her of hope and warm feelings while making the delusion of his love crystal clear.

Fitz pointed upwards, reducing her to silence as she understood the gravity of the situation and remembered that their current location included cameras in the room. "_Come here."_

She hesitated, but then decided to follow him as they stood against the wall. She took one last look at the camera, making sure that they were clear of its spying lens and free to interact in as much privacy as the room allowed. Her passion from her pain had not subsided but merely was placed on hold.

"_You left me."_

He sounded hurt as he said the words, but she doesn't fall for it. She was the hurt one here, and she didn't want him to forget it. She felt her passion rising back to the surface as she let him have a piece of her mind.

"_Because you were married, because you said you wanted to try and dedicate yourself to your marriage, because you are the leader of the free world. And I wanted you to be a better man, I wanted you to be the man I campaigned for, helped get elected, the man I voted for, do not touch me. Don't touch me, please—"_

Her words, her words swirled around the room and swirled in his head and in his heart as he couldn't help but be drawn to her, pulled to her by the strings that he knew connected his heart to hers. They were forever bound together and nothing he nor she tried could sever their connection. She was made just for him.

His arm glided past her jacket, taking hold of her side tightly as he pulled her to him. You are mine, he thought. You belong to me, Olivia Pope. He had to have her. He needed her as close as possible. He wished that no barriers existed between the two of them. The cameras, his job, the words, their clothes even, were all in the way. He wanted them to be stripped down to nothingness so that just he and she were the sole beings existing in this world and nothing else mattered. He had to get her to understand the strength of the hold she held on his heart. She, this woman, Olivia Pope, was the only woman for him. He had to get her to see that.

"_Look at me."_

She was weak; beyond weak. This man took her breath away, took her sound mind away, took everything away and only left a primal need for his touch, his words, his love, his heart.

"_Look at me."_

His lips were so dangerously close. How she craved for their sweetness, for their delicious nectar that only he could provide.

"_Look at me."_

She was determined to resist, no matter how tempting. She had to get answers, and she couldn't allow herself to get swept up in the intoxicating heat he produced inside of her and the growing need that he ignited within her.

"_Did you give her that dog?"_

He didn't want the conversation to go in that direction. She wouldn't understand if it went in that direction, but he knew he could explain it to her this way.

"_Livi –"_

But she was determined.

"_Did you give her that dog?"_

He had to show her the overall picture so that she could understand. Please understand what you mean to me, he thought.

"_I love you."_

Any power he had over her suddenly disappeared with those three words. It was as if Amanda's presence was manifested in the room and Olivia remembered her reason for being there. She remembered seeing the broken girl she left on the park bench after tearing her down and putting fear into her young heart. She remembered seeing the girl in the hospital bed, having survived her suicide attempt. She remembered the innocent girl named Amanda Tanner.

She slapped him, completely overwrought and raw with emotion.

"_I believed you, you clouded my judgment, you made be mistrust my gut because I wanted to believe you. I destroyed that girl, she tried to kill herself."_

He was losing ground quickly and knew that he was probably running out of time as well. He only knew of one more thing to do in order to get her to understand; to get her to see. Her lips were crying out to him, and he had to answer the call; for his own sake as well as for hers.

He could never tire of the taste of her lips, the inside of her mouth, the sweep of her tongue. He could stay like this forever; embraced in her lips. The only sad part about kissing her was that at some point it had to end, and in this case, it ended too soon.

"_I just want to say that we could hear you screaming…."_

Cyrus's voice as he opened the door instantaneously brought her back into reality as she ended the kiss and stepped away from Fitz. She had let herself get caught up and lost in everything Fitzgerald Grant. That man had such a power over her. Never before had they been caught, after all this time and all the sneaking around, they had never been caught; until now.

"_Mr. President you want to go clean up."_

His voice appeared calm, but his insides were on overdrive as he was conducting an inner battle of what his eyes had just seen and what his mind could not believe, or what he was just too blind to see all this time.

"_Cye"_

Fitz felt the need to explain, to confess, to clear up; but he was cut off.

"_No, you have lipstick on your mouth. You need to clean up."_

He knew that look, and he also knew that Cyrus was usually right and had to have his way when he gave that look. Fitz acquiesced to his request and left the room, ashamed with himself for not being able to explain things to Olivia, furious at Cyrus for interrupting them, and sadden that the love of his life would be hurt at the fact that their secret had been discovered.

"_Mother of God."_

How could I have been so blind, he thought to himself. How did we end up like this; after all the hard work, long hours and sleepless nights. How did it come to this? And from within our own ranks too.

"_You didn't know. He tells you everything."_

She was flabbergasted and beyond shocked. Cyrus knew all. How was it that he didn't know this, this mammoth of a thing. Surely Fitz would have told him the moment they both felt something spark between them. Of course he would have told Cyrus.

"_Didn't tell me this."_

Bastard, she thought. And the hurt just keeps on coming.

"_Because it didn't matter enough."_

He had never seen her emotional. Reckless emotion and Olivia Pope did not belong in the same sentence. Olivia Pope was more than a woman, more than a bundle of wavering emotions. Olivia Pope was great. Olivia Pope was his prodigy. This was not Olivia Pope.

"_No—"_

Her only mission was to get out of there as fast as humanly possible. She brushed his hand away and headed towards her destination.

"_I have to go"_

She collected herself as she got to the door. She had to regain herself. She had to become Olivia Pope again. She opened the door and left.

-Fin-

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts._


End file.
